


The Stars

by meloshi



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mercutio Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloshi/pseuds/meloshi
Summary: "Perhaps we'll view a day of happiness,someday soon only for the two of usand the stars will be there to bring it true,Benvolio, dearest, what does think you?"





	The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> im weak for them, please, help  
> ((also look at me being a mini shakespeare writing in verse and giving these gay lovers the shared lines they deserve))
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you have the time! I'd mean an awful lot!

The stars are guidance in its purest of forms - writing the paths of the future for humanity to follow and know if only they turn their heads skywards.

In fair Verona, we lay our scene, two star crossed lovers whose blood once made the others' hands unclean live together, their bond unbroken by the threat of death and strife. Stars in their multitude paint the sky with their light and shine down to illuminate a future wished for years.

"Perhaps we'll view a day of happiness, someday soon only for the two of us and the stars will be there bring it true, Benvolio, dearest, what does think you?" Benvolio's hand tightened around his Mercutio's as the sentence was finished, his eyes taken to the sky to watch the lights ever serene in their place.

"Say, what shall be ours?"

"Marr'age is in our stars." Laughter bubbled up from Benvolio as was the natural response to such words from his lover, not noticing the seriousness within Mercutio's eyes.

The silence from Mercutio was a sign not often shown to Benvolio that alerted him to the strangeness of his situation and he stopped his festive reaction immediately.

"Thou art jesting, yes?" He asked, his hand returning from Mercutio's grasp nervously.

"I do not jest, no." Came his reply, quick as he had been asked the question, as if he had expected such a response.

Yet another beat of time filled with nothing but soft breaths and a shared look in which Benvolio could only search for some meaning in the tight way Mercutio's lips were pressed together, as if expecting the worst. He could only search for meaning in the slight crease of Mercutio's forehead, in the shine of his eyes that echoed the same light the stars gave them.

"Truly?" Words escaped him. In his time that he needed them most, they flew like the dove away from his grasp. "Art thou mad?" Such a ridiculous idea could only be the result of Mercutio being mad. There was not a person in Verona who could marry the two in any way that mattered - he knew for he had wondered the same...

"As mad as you are, and no less, my love." And if tears could flow in any way more naturally then they could not when Mercutio answered Benvolio.

"Ha! No less, indeed, nor no more I say." Their hands found each other’s once again as did their lips in an acknowledgement of just what they had settled on; the salt of Benvolio's tears served as a perpetual covenant, promising the stars the future that Mercutio had seen.


End file.
